Thump, thump
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Neji x Tenten] The walls are too damn thin, Neji is stressed and Tenten is feeling playful.


**This is a oneshot for xxcandylover23xx since she wanted a NejiTen...along with SasuHina since I'm trash and couldn't resist adding them in.**

 **Warning for AU, lemon and crude language~**

 **xXx**

Dropping her heavy bag onto the floor, Tenten stretched her arms above her head and released a relaxed sigh, "Man, it's been years since we've visited Hina."

Her long haired boyfriend carefully placed the bags in his hands down as his grey eyes roamed the area, taking in the condition of the place and the neighbors homes.

"Yeah, and this place looks pretty nice and safe. I'm just glad she's no longer living in that dingy little apartment." He replied, satisfied with his brief inspection.

"Well, she did mention that this is her boyfriend's house," The brunette suddenly grinned slyly and elbowed the man next to her who instantly stiffened at the mention of his cousin's boyfriend. "We'll finally get to meet this boyfriend of hers too - try not to kill him, okay?" She didn't want to get kicked out before they even had the chance to stay.

"No promises if she's dating an asshole."

"Oh, calm down and take that stick out of your ass. We haven't even met the guy yet," She shook her head with a sigh, "Besides she said that he agreed to let us stay for a bit - so he can't be that bad, right?"

Neji was about to open his mouth to reply when the front door was suddenly pulled open to reveal a bored face, a hand propped on the newcomer's hip as he leaned lazily against the door, "So, were you two ever gonna knock or were you just planning on standing on the porch talking all night?"

There was an awkward silence floating in the air for a few seconds until finally-

"Uchiha?!" Neji cried in disbelief, instantly recognizing the annoying dark eyed male from all those Uchiha-Hyuuga get togethers from when they were younger. He always remembered the younger Uchiha as a stuck up brat who refused to socialize with anyone but his brother - though he wasn't much better himself, sticking only to his cousins side.

"Hyuuga." He greeted monotonously.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" The Hyuuga growled, hoping that the Uchiha was just a visitor of the house.

"I live here." He deadpanned.

Neji sputtered, still in disbelief, "Y-you can't possibly be Hinata's-"

"Oh yes, I very much am." He smirked, now looking beyond amused at the fuming Hyuuga.

The spiky haired male turned his head slightly to yell into the house, "Hinata, there's two girls here to see you!"

Tenten smiled and kept a tight grip on Neji's hand to keep him from pouncing on the onyx eyed man. It's gonna be annoying keeping her boyfriend in check but it was also still entertaining to see him lose his composure over seeing his younger cousin's boyfriend.

Footsteps quickly padded over until a head of blue peeped out from behind the tall man's side, "Two girls?" Her curious lavender orbs instantly lit up in delight once she caught sight of the two on the porch and rushed over to give her cousin a quick hug though he was still too busy glowering at the guy with the hair that resembled a ducks ass to notice.

Pulling away she then moved to envelope the smiling brunette in a hug. Tenten laughed and hugged her back with one arm, the other still wary about releasing her agitated boyfriend.

Pulling back, the bluenette blushed as she moved to wrap an arm around the Uchiha's arm, "Tenten, Neji, this is my boyfriend Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you!" The bun haired woman greeted with a friendly grin, gaining a nod from the stoic male in return.

"Why are you dating this Uchiha bastard!" Neji bursted, pointing an accusing finger at said male who frowned when he felt his petite girlfriend jump at the volume of her cousin's voice.

But before he could snap at the rude Hyuuga who was supposed to be staying at _his_ house, the long haired male was silenced as his brown eyed girlfriend yanked hard on his ear, "I'm sorry, please don't mind Neji, he's just jet lagged - it was a really long flight."

"U-uhm, okay...please come in. Let me show you to the guest room." Hinata offered with a shy smile, turning to leave as Tenten picked up her bag and happily followed the shorter female.

Still frowning, Neji hefted up the rest of the bags before making his way past the Uchiha still holding the door open. Glancing to the side, he was greeted with an icy glare as the spiky haired male scowled at him, "Don't yell at her again." He growled in a tone low enough that only the long haired Hyuuga would hear.

Not saying anything, he turned away to follow the two females. Atleast he knows that the aloof male would defend his cousin when she needs it.

But that doesn't matter.

He still doesn't like the Uchiha.

 **xXx**

It was now almost midnight as Neji lounged back on the bed, hands cushioning the back of his head; grey eyes absently watched the back of his girlfriend as she untied the buns in her hair, freeing the wavy strands to lay gingerly against her shoulders. He was very tempted to run his fingers through the silky tresses but he was also too relaxed to move - besides she'll be coming to lie next to him anyways.

The soft glow of the lamp vanished with a flick of the tan woman's wrist. Twisting around, she laid back and settled down next to the occupant of the bed with a pleased sigh as fingers tangled into her brown hair.

"I'd say tonight was a success - considering that there was no casualties at the dinner table," Lifting her head, she briefly pressed her lips against the frowning ones before her. "I'm glad you managed to keep your cool, it would be terrible of you to upset Hina."

"Barely," He scoffed, "You should've seen the way that cocky bastard was smirking - and don't think I didn't notice what his hand was doing to Hinata under the table." Just the way that the younger Hyuuga had jump and was blushing was more then enough of a sign that the Uchiha was doing more than just laying his hand on her knee like he said he was doing when Neji accused him of being a pervert. They were supposed to be on vacation here but instead he was more stressed then ever knowing that stupid Uchiha is with his innocent cousin.

But eventually, he gradually relaxed as Tenten snuggled her face into his chest as his arms held her securely to him. His eyes began to droop and he soon found himself on the verge of falling asleep.

That is, until the sound of a door creaking open reached his ears, rousing him from completely falling asleep as a thump and squeak followed seconds after. Tenten stirred slightly in his arms and he rubbed a hand along her back as he scrunched his eyebrows and stared at the wall behind the bed in confusion.

"Mm...S-Sasuke...Neji and Tenten are right next door.." A soft voice filtered through the thin wall and the older Hyuuga instantly wiped all ideas of sleep within a second.

"Its okay, they're both tired and asleep by now...besides the wall is thick they can't hear anything." Perfectly trimmed eyebrows furrowed together as Neji frowned at the other male's words.

Thick his ass - he can hear everything.

"C'mon we haven't missed a night yet and I can tell you want it too." The deeper voice purred.

"...Okay..just try to be quiet tonight, alright?"

"No promises." Then there was only silence besides the sound of rustling and Neji felt an eye twitch, desperately hoping that they were just talking about playing video games or some shit.

Suddenly there was a noisy groan, "God, its amazing how much your mouth can fit...you love that Uchiha meat, don't you?"

Neji looked horrified within seconds of what he was hearing, "WHA-" His mouth was harshly muffled by a tan hand as Tenten stared him down with a stern look, a finger pressed against her lips as sign for him to shut up.

A wet pop was heard from behind the wall, "Did you hear something?"

"It was nothing." A strained voice replied before groaning again seconds later, "Ngh...you know sucking on my balls are my weakness.."

Neji struggled vainly under his girlfriend's grip, he wanted desperately to go knock the Uchiha out but he didn't want to risk hurting his girlfriend by pushing her off. His grey eye twitched again when the moonlight streaming through the window allowed him to see the blush coating her tan cheeks as she stared at the wall, listening intently to the normally quiet couple. She was intrigued to see how loud they actually are in bed after hearing Hinata telling the Uchiha to be quiet earlier...and she can't deny that she was kinda turned on after hearing those husky moans.

Again, rustling was heard as they seemed to move onto something else as a soft click was heard.

"..Sasuke...handcuffs again?"

Handcuffs?!

Neji practically choked on his spit.

Tenten blushed harder as she made a mental note to buy handcuffs too.

"Of course, its dangerous to have your hands free when I'm eating you out. Don't you remember what happened last time? Your grip on my hair was painful as you practically suffocated me with your pussy-"

"S-Sasuke!"

"-when you came. I almost passed out from lack of oxygen with how long you rode my face."

"...I said I was s-sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't like it...I just wanna be alive to see little, innocent Hinata acting like a wild nympho in bed...does your prick of a cousin know how naughty you actually are?"

"B-be quiet." A muffled grunt was heard before the surprisingly talkative Uchiha started talking again.

"That was a very bold move of you...shall I tie your legs down too?"

"P-please Sasuke...stop talking."

A chuckle was heard but he apparently decided to listen to her since it was finally silent for a few seconds until a soft moan filtered through along with the sound of metal from the handcuffs scrapping aggressively against wood. Neji finally managed to work his mouth free from Tenten's hand.

"This is disgusting, it was bad enough listening to the Uchiha but Hinata too?" He whispered before swiftly sitting up, "I'm putting a stop to this right now."

But a harsh grip on his shirt yanked him back down till he was laying on his back with a gorgeous, blushing mess of a woman straddling him.

"You stop that overprotective cousin complex of yours right now." She whispered with a soft hiss, brown eyes glaring pointedly into his startled grey ones, "Hinata is a grown ass woman and she can have as much sex as she wants, all you'll end up doing is embarrassing her to the point that she won't be able to talk to us properly anymore."

"But I don't want to have to listen them trying to break the bed." Harsh thumps against the wall along with sounds of pleasure only made him pale further as his face screwed up in horror at what he was hearing.

"Nngh...you like it when I pound your pussy like this?"

"Oh god...yes...f-fuck me harder!" Who knew the two would be into dirty talking?

Hands shot up to cover Neji's ears as his eye seemed to be stuck in a state of eternal twitching at the unholy noises circling around him.

A hand wrapped around his wrist to gently tug one hand away from his ear, "If you don't want to listen then how about I," Her plush lips were pressed to the shell of his ear as her warm breath heated the cool flesh, "distract you?" He sucked in a breath when shapely hips pressed down roughly on his groin, managing to rouse it a bit despite the rather noisy bed springs creaking on the other side of the wall.

His long fingers cupped the back of her neck as he pressed her mouth closer to his ear, "Only if you make enough noise that I can't hear anything else." His hips jerked up suddenly to grind his clothed erection against her heat and she complied with a low moan directly into his ear.

Hurriedly, the brunette kicked off her shorts; she didn't even need any foreplay after hearing the two go at it like animals and Neji was always quick to get it up whenever he feels her against him. Tugging down his sleep pants and boxers just enough to allow his erection to spring free, the panting woman simply tugged her panty to the side and swiftly sheathed him in her needy heat, only feeling herself grow wetter when she managed to draw a low groan from the Hyuuga beneath her.

Breathing heavily, she began to gently swivel her hips above him. Thinking that he would want to go slow, she merely grinded languidly above him, very satisfied to finally have something to take away some of the sexual frustration that resulted from listening in on the other couple.

But apparently Neji was having none of that as she soon found out when his hands cupped her bottom, squeezing tightly and holding it in place as he suddenly took the reins from below her as his hips snapped up roughly. His teeth found her neck, biting down hard as his heels dug into the bed to give him leverage as he quickly picked up a savage pace, robbing Tenten of breath with each harsh slam into her soaking core.

He pounded into her milky walls ferociously, thick length filling her so thoroughly that she could only release choked moans as she trembled above him, nails digging hard into his shoulders. His hands soon released her bottom to instead wrap tightly around her waist, keeping their clothed chests locked together as he pumped into her relentlessly like a piston.

Before Tenten knew it, they were laying on their sides and the Hyuuga reached down to hook her leg on the crook of his elbow, pulling it up and spreading her wider for him as he continued to work inside her until the hilt. His free hand tangled into her hair to tug her mouth back to his ear so he could hear nothing but her sharp intakes of breath each time he slammed into her.

"Ugh...I'm gonna...cum soon." He growled as his hand went back to gripping her soft bottom as his pace became frantic with his blinding pleasure. She couldn't bring herself to reply as the heat building in her finally exploded and she arched her back with a cry, nails digging crescent shaped marks into Neji's arms.

Unable to handle himself anymore with the desperate rolling of her hips as she rode out her orgasm, Neji grunted, eyes screwing shut as he pushed into her one last time, emptying himself in her spasming hole. The two took heavy breaths as they steadily came down from their high, a smile actually flitting across the now calm Hyuuga's lips.

That is until the continued sound of thumping and bed springs protesting reached them.

The smile was wiped away instantly.

"Nnn, p-please Sasuke...cum a-already...I'm so sensitive.."

"N..no..I've made you cum four times already...I wanna...unngh...see if we can...go for more.."

Neji felt his eye go back to twitching - they're _still_ going at it?!

A giggle was heard from in front of him as Tenten smiled impishly.

"Should we go for a second round?"

 **xXx**

"Oh, I forgot the syrup. Let me go find it." Hinata announced, excusing herself from the table to go back into the kitchen and Neji did not miss the awkward way that she was walking as he turned to glare at the stone faced Uchiha casually biting into a tomato as if it was an apple. Tenten opted to ignore the two, it was best to pretend like they didn't hear the surprisingly loud couple yesterday.

"Tell me Hyuuga," Sasuke murmured around his mouthful of food, swallowing, he continued. "Did you have fun in the guest room yesterday?"

Tenten choked on her gulp of water.

Neji glared harder, hand tightening around the knife in his hand - it was just a butter knife but it'll work. "So you knew we could hear?!"

"Of course, I lived here for a long time. I know how thin the walls are, Hinata thankfully doesn't." He chuckled, moving to take another bite of his tomato.

Neji suddenly smirked, "Then tell me Uchiha - do you always moan like a bitch?"

Unfazed, Sasuke merely sent back a devilish smirk, "Anybody would after pounding a tight hole like your innocent little cousin~"

Well, this was a sight that Hinata wasn't expecting when she came back.

"YOU DISGUSTING UCHIHA!" Neji was holding the butter knife in the air in attempt to stab the smug faced Uchiha and probably would have if it wasn't for Tenten barely managing to hold him back as she sent the other girl a pleading look to help her with the furious Hyuuga.

Sasuke chuckled lowly, calmly leaning back in his chair to bite into his tomato as he amusedly watched the two girls attempt to wrestle the butter knife out of Neji's hand.

He'll probably have to deal with Hinata nagging him not too antagonize her cousin later - but it was worth it to see the usually composed male throw a tantrum.


End file.
